Shining a Light at the Darkness
by Zanza Flux
Summary: There are few things Bendy fears more than an angry mother whose children he put in danger. This should be an interesting evening.
1. Shining a light at the darkness

**A/N:** This story is separate from my Slice of Life stories. This story picks up right where "The Shadows that Follow You." left off. If you haven't read that one yet, please do. It explains a lot. It's based on the ink! Henry stories and artwork done by shinyzango and themarginalartist on tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** Bendy and the Ink Machine is owned by TheMeatly. I only own my Ocs.

 **.**

 **Shining a Light on the Darkness**

 **.**

Bendy carried the group back to the house within a few minutes. June wasn't home yet. This gave Henry enough time to get the girls into something warm. It took Bendy a few minutes to calm down enough to return to his normal form. It didn't help that he was worried about what June might say or do. Henry understood and took the girls into the house.

He took the girls upstairs and drew them a warm bath. Henry figured the warmth of the water would chase the chill away and wash off whatever was floating around in the lake. It took fifteen minutes but he made sure they were warm and completely clean. Henry helped them out of the tub and wrapped both girls in large fluffy towels. He took them to their room and told them to put on their PJs while he fixed them something to eat.

Henry came downstairs to find Bendy sitting on the couch. He twiddled his thumbs and rocked slightly. He could feel the toon's fear and guilt. Henry gently placed his hand on Bendy's head.

"Hey bud, it's going to be alright. "

Bendy looked up at Henry and frowned slightly. "How do you know?"

Henry smiled warmly. "I know my sister. Yes, she'll be angry-" He ruffled his fingers between the toon's horns. "but she'll understand once we tell her what happened." Bendy was still a little skeptical, but he didn't feel like arguing with his friend.

Henry sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He poured a few cans of chicken noodle soup into a large pot and let it simmer. Henry could hear the girls running down the stairs. He stood in the doorway and watched as Sarah and Beth sat on the couch with Bendy and just talked. The toon spent most of that time apologizing to both girls. Henry couldn't help but smile as both girls forgave the little toon. Even Sarah seemed a little relaxed around him. Or at least she was trying and Bendy really appreciated that.

Soon the soup was done and Henry called the kids into the kitchen. They took a seat at the table as he placed a bowl full of hot soup in front of them. The girls giggled and spoke softly with Bendy as he told them funny stories. Henry had to remind the girls to eat their food more than once because they were so into the toon's stories.

The room soon fell into an awkward silence when they heard the front door open. The kids seemed to have lost their appetites as they waited for June to walk into the room.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long." June was too busy putting her things away to notice how quiet the room got. "Mrs. Jordan's son was running a little late." She turned to the group and noticed that the girls wouldn't look at her. "Girls?" Beth and Sarah flinched slightly. Bendy was practically curled up in his chair. She looked to Henry and noticed how worn out he looked. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. June crossed her arms over her chest and gave everyone a stern look. "Alright! What's going on?"

Henry ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, sis? You're gonna want to sit down for this." When June didn't move from her spot, Henry looked up at her with tired eyes. "Please." She looked at everyone at the table then relented. She took a seat knowing she wasn't going to like this.

Bendy sat there and listened as each person at the table told June what happened that night. His memory was still a little sketchy but deep down, he knew he did what they said he did. When the girls told her how he chased them out the house and through the woods, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. June's face was unnervingly blank. He told the parts that he could remember as she just stared at him. He couldn't help but flinch under her cold gaze.

By the time Henry finished his part in what happened, June hadn't said a word. She just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest. The silence was making Bendy even more nervous. After a few minutes, June asked the girls if they were finished eating. Both girls said 'Yes' tentatively. She got up and told the girls to head upstairs to bed. Beth and Sarah shot each other worried glances as they got up and followed their mom out the kitchen. They said a soft 'goodnight' to Bendy and Henry as they left.

Bendy watched them leave. He was expecting June to scream at him or threaten him. At least he would have been prepared for that. The fact that she said very little during the whole thing really scared him.

"Henry?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Is she mad at me?" Henry could feel the little toon's anxiety. He couldn't blame him. June usually flew off the handle when she was really upset. The fact that she just listened to them meant that she wasn't done with them.

"I think she's angry but not just at you. When she comes back, she's going to have a few things to say, to the both of us." Bendy sighed as his shoulders sagged. It wasn't what the little toon wanted to hear.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, June walked into the kitchen to find Henry and Bendy right where she left them. The toon looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was staring at his gloved hands and refused to look up at her.

June took a seat between Henry and Bendy. She leaned forward as she pressed her fingers against her temples. It took her a few minutes to get her thoughts together and fight an oncoming headache to finally find her voice. "Did that thing follow us here? Do those creatures know where we live?!" She looked over at Henry for answers but Bendy chimed in.

"I don't think so." The look June shot him made him flinch but he went on. "I think that slug got to me in the garage back home."

Henry looked a little confused and concerned. "What are you talking about? I cleaned up the ink in there." Bendy shook his head and told Henry about the ink on the ceiling and how some of it dripped onto his shoulder.

"It felt really cold and it did make my skin crawl, but I didn't think nothin' of it." Bendy scratched the back of his head in thought. "I guess that's when I started feeling kinda funny." Henry sighed and apologized to the little toon, but Bendy just shook his head and told him he couldn't have known this would happen.

The kitchen fell silent as they absorbed this new information. The thought that such a small creature could wreak so much havoc in their lives was frightening.

June cleared her throat as she leaned forward to pin Bendy with cold green eyes. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her tight fist. The toon scooted back in his seat and gulped softly.

"So let me get this straight:" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You scared Sarah at night by looming over her when she was trying to sleep. You attacked Henry and chased my girls through the house!" Bendy could feel the ink on his brow start to drip. "Then you chased them through the woods and to the lake where they jumped in to get away from you!" June whispered under her breath, "I've already talked to them about that and they WILL be punished later." The toon lowered his head and whined softly. Great, now he got them in trouble along with everything else.

"June-" Henry tried to get her to stop. He could feel stress and guilt building in the bond between him and Bendy. June threw her hand up cutting him off. She had a point to make and she was going to make it.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she continued. "And yet, you pulled them out of the lake. Why?" The toon seemed startled by the question. His brow was creased as he though how best to answer her.

"I-I didn't want to hurt them." June shook her head. Clearly that answer wasn't good enough.

"They would have died if I hadn't!" Again, June shook her head slightly. What did she want him to say? He knew he messed up! He knew he almost got them all killed! What more did she want from him?

The little toon could feel his own temper flare up as he threw his hands in the air. "I care about them, okay!? You, Jason, the girls… you're like family to me!" His hands fell limply to his lap. He sighed and lowered his head. All his anger was drained out of him just as quickly as it came. He said in a softer voice, "no matter what that slug said." He looked back up and watched as June's eyes seemed to soften a bit. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, even though you had that THING filling your head with lies, you still ignored it to save my girls." Bendy looked surprised as though that thought had never occurred to him. He reached up and pushed away some of the ink that dripped down the side of his face. "Um, yeah… I did."

June sighed and waved a hand at him. "And that's why I'm angry but not enough to throw you out of my house." The toon flinched at her blunt statement. "I want to help you and Henry, but you have to help me out here." She sounded exasperated. "I don't have a bond with you like my brother, so if something is wrong, you gotta talk to me!" June ran her fingers through her hair and even tugged on it a few times. "This is all kinda new to Henry and I, just as it's new to you."

Henry nodded in agreement. "She's right y'know. We're here for ya bud. If something is bothering you, you know you can come to us for help, right?"

Both siblings were looking at the little toon with similar expressions on their faces. It was then he realized that they were looking out for him. That they both cared for his wellbeing. He gave them both a watery smile and agreed. He promised to come to them when he needed help and he apologized again for all the trouble he caused.

June's eyes hardened again and she jabbed a finger in the toon's direction. Bendy flinched and leaned back in his chair. "I WILL be keeping an eye on you!" The little toon couldn't tell if that was a threat or not. "You have to understand, those girls are my world, and I will do anything to keep them safe." Her eyes narrowed. "Even from you."

Bendy could feel a whimper trying to make its way up his nonexistent throat. The toon hung his head in shame. He realized he lost some trust with her and he couldn't blame her. "I-I understand Mrs. June." This just meant that he would have to work harder to gain it back. So absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice June reaching across the table and flicking one of his horns with her fingers. The little toon hissed and rubbed his horn. To his surprise, that actually stung.

June looked serious as she pointed at him again. "That's Aunt June to you, mister!"

Bendy blinked a few times. He was confused and wasn't sure he heard her correctly. All he could manage was a weak, "Wait, what?!"

June huffed but it came out more like a chuckle. "The girls and I talked about it. They really want you to be apart of our family and I agreed with them. We were gonna ask you about it, but then all of this happened."

The poor toon looked like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't believe it. Even after everything that happened, they still wanted him in their family? Looking back on what happened tonight, Sarah did call him cousin and then Beth joined in. In the end, they saved him. He couldn't thank them enough for that, but he sure as hell would try.

Bendy sat there and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffled softly and it took him a moment to get himself together. The toon looked at Henry and June. He gave them both a warm smile and thanked them. After everything that happened tonight, he was feeling tired and a little overwhelmed. He asked to be excused so he could head to bed. At first June hesitated but one look from Henry and she relented.

Bendy left the siblings in the kitchen to head upstairs. This night left him with a lot to think about. The thought that he almost lost everything because of a stupid ink slug made him very angry. He swore then and there he wouldn't let that happen again.

As he made it to the top of the stairs, he thought he heard someone crying. It sounded like it was coming from the girls' room. He made his way quietly down the hall and noticed the broken door leaning up against the wall. _'Ah geez. I can't believe I did that! Maybe Henry can help me fix that'_ he thought as he peeked around the doorway. What he saw made his heart clench.

Sarah was sitting up in Beth's bed. She was wiping at her eyes and crying softly while Beth had her arms wrapped around her. He couldn't hear what Beth was saying but it was obvious she was trying to comfort her sister. He walked into the room and stood close to the bed.

"Beth? Sarah? Are you guys okay?" Both girls startled for just a moment but relaxed when they realized it was Bendy. Standing this close the toon could see that both girls had been crying.

Sarah sniffled and hiccupped before mumbling, "Had a bad dream." Beth looked at him. Even in the dim light, he could see that her eyes were just as puffy as Sarah's. Bendy felt his heart twist. This was all his fault. He stood there for a moment and stared down at his feet. He wanted to help them but he wasn't sure how. All of a sudden he got an idea. He just hoped that they still trust him.

"Tonight was pretty scary huh?" Both girls nodded. He reached out and played with the end of the blanket. "Y'know, when your uncle brought me home from the Studio, I had nightmares almost every night." The toon gripped the blanket with both hands. "A lot of scary stuff happened in there…" He trailed off.

"Really? You had bad dreams too?" Sarah said in a soft, shaky voice. She was surprised. He didn't act like he was scared of anything.

"Yeah, I still do every once and awhile." Bendy looked up at both girls with a big grin on his face. "But Henry really helped me. I'd like to help you… if that's okay?"

Beth and Sarah looked at each other for a moment. To the toon, it looked like they were having a silent conversation. They looked back at him and nodded. The little toon reached out and gently took their hands. He helped them off the bed and walked them over to the doorway.

"Stay right here, alright?" Their eyes grew a little wide but did as they were told. They watched as Bendy walked back to stand between their beds.

He knew he was taking a chance but this was the only way he could think of to help both girls at the same time. Bendy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel his limbs stretch as the ink that made up his body shifted and caused his body to change. He opened his eye when he heard a soft gasp from the girls. The room looked and felt a lot smaller now. He could see both girls looking at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

Sarah watched as Bendy sat on the floor between their beds. He crossed his legs, leaned forward, and held his large hand out to them. He didn't look like he did earlier. Yeah, he was way bigger with his back nearly touching the ceiling. But he didn't have the sharp teeth and claws like before. In fact, he was just a really bigger version of himself complete with the same friendly smile. Even though he promised he wouldn't hurt them, she was still a little nervous.

Bendy sat there patiently. Sarah looked back at Beth for an answer but all she did was shrug her shoulders. Both girls eyed him warily and he knew he deserved that. He needed to prove to them that his promise wasn't just words. He really meant it. He just needed them to give him a chance.

Bendy was expecting Beth to approach him first. She was the more adventurous of the two. But to his surprise, it was Sarah who walked up to him. He could tell she was still nervous by the way she wrung her hands together and she stared up at him with wide eyes. Still she was willing to give him a chance and he wouldn't screw this up.

Sarah reached out tentatively and grasped his thumb. She pulled herself into his palm just as his large fingers curled around her and gently lifted her up. He laid her within the crook of his other arm then grabbed the blanket off her bed and tucked around her small form. He knew he wasn't as warm as a human so he didn't want her to get cold. It seemed to take her a moment to realize what he was trying to do. She curled up against him with her head resting against his broad chest. Sarah giggled softly and it was like music to his ears.

Bendy felt a tap on his leg. He looked down to find Beth standing there. She held her blanket in her arms and looked up at him. She didn't say a word but she shuffled on her feet anxiously. Maybe she thought she would be left out. He wouldn't do that.

He held his hand out to Beth. She looked relieved as she climbed into his palm. He did the same thing for her as he had for Sarah only Beth was able to wrap her blanket around herself. When Beth pressed her cheek against his chest, she giggled, "You're kinda squishy!" Bendy tilted his head as his soft glowing eye swiveled in her direction. He let loose a confused hum and Beth reached out as far as she could to touch the edge of his white bow tie. "It's a good kinda squishy!"

Sarah chimed in. "You're like a teddy bear made of Jell-o." Bendy scowled playfully and murmured to both girls. He tried to look offended by the teddy bear remark but the girls just laughed at his reaction. He huffed and leaned over to nuzzle the tops of each girl's head. The room was filled with soft laugher for a few seconds before it got quiet. Sarah sighed and wished everyone a "Goodnight". Beth mumbled a reply as Bendy leaned back against the window to get comfortable.

The toon thought back to all the nights Henry had to do this for him. Those nights where he'd wake up screaming and fighting off bad memories. Henry was right there for him. He held him in his arms until he was able to fall back to sleep. Henry's mere presence was enough to chase the nightmares away. Bendy never thought he'd have to do this for someone else. He wasn't even sure if he could do this. Looking down at the small, warm bodies sleeping in his arms, he realized, he learned from the best. That thought made him smile proudly.

The room grew darker as a large shadow fell over them. Bendy looked up to find June and Henry standing in the doorway. June stared at him with that same unreadable look she had early. She walked quietly into the room and stood close to Bendy's legs. June watched as both girls slept peacefully in the toon demon's arms. She looked up at him with a slight frown on her face. "Nightmares?"

Bendy nodded and noticed the way June narrowed her eyes at him. "Bendy…" her tone was almost threatening. He whined and pressed the little girls closer to his chest and practically begged her not to take them away from him. If she asked him to put the girls down, he would do it, but it would sadden him.

After a few seconds of staring, June sighed. Her eyes seemed to soften a bit towards him. She gave him a slight nod and wished him a "G'night" as she turned and walked out of the room. June reached out and squeezed Henry's arm before heading to her room.

Henry walked into the room and up to Bendy. He reached out and patted the large toon on the forearm. Henry gave the toon a knowing glace and said, "You did good bud. I'll see you in the morning." Bendy nodded with a huge grin spreading across his face.

Soon Bendy was left alone with his charges. He seemed to sag against the wall in relief. June didn't take the girls away. She was actually trusting him with them. After the talk they had tonight, he knew how significant this was for him. June was giving him a chance to regain her trust. That made him very happy.

Bendy could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Thank goodness this was the most stable of his other forms or he wouldn't be able to do this. The last thought he had before sleep claimed him was that he would keep his family safe, no matter what.


	2. Makes the shadows grow longer

**A/N:** This story is separate from my Slice of Life stories. This story picks up right where "The Shadows that Follow You." left off. If you haven't read that one yet, please do. It explains a lot. It's based on the ink! Henry stories and artwork done by shinyzango and themarginalartist on tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** Bendy and the Ink Machine is owned by TheMeatly. I only own my Ocs.

.

 **Makes the Shadows Grow Longer**

 **.**

He was in no rush to go back to the studio. Without a pool of ink to submerge in, it took Sammy a lot longer to heal. It took him a few days to even stand up after what Henry did to him. In all that time he hadn't left the sewer so he didn't know what happened to the man and frankly he didn't care.

There was no way to tell time down here, but Sammy figured it's been a week and some days since he lost that fight. He was more than happy not to chase after them if it kept Henry from tearing him apart again. Seriously, he was surprised that the man was able to summon and use the ink like that. He had a sneaking suspicion that the 'Master' didn't know either.

Well, it didn't matter. He failed his mission. He had no desire to be punished if he went back. Maybe- maybe they thought he was dead! If that was the case, he had no problem hiding in sewers for the rest of his unnatural life if it meant he could find a small sliver of peace.

Of course he was never that lucky in his life and any hopes at peace were dashed when inky veins began to form on the walls around him. Sammy backed up a few steps and hissed. The Demon! If he was here, that means the 'Master' was here too.

Sammy watched as an inky portal formed on the wall closest to him. Within a few seconds, a figure stepped out followed by the Ink Demon himself. His ever present grin made Sammy back up a few steps.

The ink creature noticed how strained the demon's smile seemed to be. It probably had something to do with the collar around his misshapen neck. It looked to be made of black leather with three red gems embedded in the front. The gems seemed to glow softly in the dim light. A similar collar was around the 'Master's' neck. They reached up and stroked one of the gems with the tips of their fingers. This simple act made the ink demon grimace and Sammy's body shudder.

The 'Master' walked up to him, and even though Sammy towered over them, he curled in on himself in fear of being punished. The person stood close to him and stared with icey grey eyes. Sammy wanted to take a step back, but they pinned him with a glare.

"You failed." The sudden sound of their voice made the creature flinch. "Even like this, you couldn't kill Henry and the toon that follows him?" Sammy hung his head. They didn't know what happened and he couldn't explain himself.

"We went by the house. No one was there. He's gone." The 'Master' scowled at him. "We've lost him, and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sammy could feel a wave of energy course through his body. He collapsed to the floor as his whole body spasms. It felt like he was being electrocuted and his ink boiled at the same time.

After a full minute of this, it stopped. Sammy's whole body shook and he could see the 'Master' staring down at him. Their lips were curled in a cruel sneer. "What's wrong? Have nothing to say for yourself?"

Sammy panted heavily as he tried to stop his body from shaking. His arm spasms as he reached out. He used the tip of his claw to write something on the dirty floor. It was a little shaky but he hoped they could read it. " _ **SISTER**_ ".

The 'Master' tilted their head to get a better look at what he wrote. Sammy watched their brow knit in concentration. "Sister? Sister…" if the person was a toon, a lightbulb would have appeared over their heads. "That's right! He has a sister." They hummed softly and waved their hand in Sammy's direction. "Looks like you've given me something to work with. Congratulations, now GET UP!"

Sammy slowly stood up. He wobbled on his feet but kept from falling over. The 'Master' turned their back on them and walked back to the ink demon. The person barely came up to his chest, but Sammy didn't miss the way 'Bendy' stiffened.

"Take us back to the studio." The demon just stared at them. They leaned into him and brushed their fingers against one of the gems. "NOW!"

'Bendy' hissed and backed up. He turned and waved his large gloved hand at the wall. An ink portal formed and shimmered in the dim lights. The 'Master stepped through with the kind of confidence of someone who knew no one would dare do something to them. The kind of confidence that could get you killed…or so Sammy hoped.

As he got closer to the ink demon, he must have had the same thought. His smile tilted downward into a scowl and his hands twitched like he wanted to strangle something but couldn't. Sammy would have found the demon he once worshipped being cowed in such a matter funny if they weren't in the same boat.

Sammy stepped through the portal and the ink demon followed close behind him. The inky veins and shadows slowly disappeared and the room returned to normal. No one would ever know such creatures were there.


End file.
